El Paquete Equivocado
by TimeyTunes18
Summary: Alexia espera impaciente su paquete de libros nuevos, y por accidente, en una lluvia de estrellas, pide el deseo de que su paquete llegué rápido y con una sorpresa de su agrado! Pero lo único que hizo es mezclar la ficción con la realidad... Ahora ,con su hermano, debe encontrar respuestas y vías de enviar de regreso el contenido del paquete a su lugar de origen.


**Era una noche fría, el viento soplaba mucho y el movimiento de los arboles se intensificaba poco a poco, llevando nubes de lluvia al pueblo llamado Milagro, pues siempre que había una catástrofe, ésta no era tan grave en el pequeño pueblo.**

**En ese pueblo vivían dos adolecentes, el mayor se encargaba de cuidar, y a veces sobre proteger, a la menor, quien le encantaba descubrir cosas nuevas y al igual que meterse en líos.**

**Los dos hermanos estaban en su casa, de tres pisos (que millonarios) tranquilos, el mayor estaba leyendo un libro, la menor haciendo la tarea.**

**-Kevin, cuando crees que venga mi paquete?- preguntó la menor, emocionada y curiosa**

**-Dentro de dos semanas más, y eso ya lo preguntaste ayer.- le respondió el mayor, cansado de la constante pregunta**

**-Bueno, tengo hambre... puedes pedir algo de comer?- **

**-Claro, dame el número del restaurante de sushi.-**

**La menor le pasó un folleto con opciones de sushi, desde especiales hasta personalizados**

**-Sí? quisiera pedir una combinación de rollos... El Express roll, Kronchi roll y California con salmón roll.-**

**-Ajá... gracias!-**

**Luego colgó y se dirigió a su hermana**

**-Vendrá en 20 minutos.-**

**-Ugh!-**

**~20 minutos después~**

**Se escuchó un motor de una moto afuera de la casa, indicando que ya había llegado el pedido**

**El mayor salió, detrás la menor, para tomar la orden y pagarle a la persona en la moto**

**-Son 14.95 dólares.-**

**-Tenga, 15 dólares.-**

**-Su cambio.- **

**-Gracias, que tenga buenas noches.- **

**-Igual.-**

**El mayor entró con la menor a la gran casa**

**-Ya pusiste to-**

**-Listo.-**

**-Vaya que tienes hambre!-**

**Los dos se sentaron a comer tranquilos, distraídos en sus pensamientos, cuando la menor se atreve a preguntarle algo**

**-Kevin.-**

**-Sí, Alex?-**

**-No recuerdas algo?-**

**-Algo como qué?-**

**-Lluvia de...-**

**-De... De estrellas! Esta noche!- **

**Kevin se levantó de la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba, mientras Alexia se reía de su olvidadizo hermano mayor**

**Pasaron menos de 5 minutos y él estaba parado en la puerta con un telescopio profesional, que al parecer estaba en su cuarto**

**-Come rápido Alexia! La lluvia empieza en 5 minutos!- le espetó a la menor, quien todavía comía**

**-Tengo una idea! Por qué no llevó la comida afuera y vemos la lluvia de estrellas, comiendo?-**

**-Excelente!- **

**Kevin agarró los dos vasos, el refresco y los sushis afuera, junto con dos sillas, una mesita para apoyar la comida y su telescopio para observar bien como caían de cerca.**

**Alexia se sentó con su hermano, comiendo sushi y bebiendo un refresco, a la luz de la luna y a la vista de la lluvia de estrellas... esto era parte de la vida emocionante de estos dos hermanos.**

**-Mira!-**

**Alexia miró al cielo y empezaron a caer muchas estrellas, que en realidad ellos sabían eran meteoritos, se quedó asombrada viéndolos caer y seguir su rumbo hasta estrellarse contra algún planeta, sol, galaxia o alguna otra cosa más**

**-Fíjate por el telescopio, es mejor.- le dijo su hermano**

**La menor se asomó por el telescopio y quedó totalmente asombrada...**

**Los cuerpos que pasaban junto a la tierra se veían tan cerca que ella creyó que podría tocarlos**

**-Fantástico, no?-**

**-Fantástico no! Asombroso! Genial!- espetó la menor, llena de emoción y felicidad **

**~5 minutos después~**

**-Mira Alexia! Creo que esa es la última! Pide un deseo.-**

_**-''Desearía que ese paquete llegue rápido y que haya otra sorpresa que me encante!''-**_

**-Ya?-**

**-Listo, ya terminó?-**

**-Sí, vamos a adentro, hay que descansar.-**

**-Vale.-**

**La menor llevó los vasos y la botella de refresco vacío adentro, el mayor llevó la el telescopio, la mesita y la basura del sushi a adentro.**

**~Adentro~**

**Alexia lanzó un largo bostezo, que alertó a Kevin, diciéndole que ya estaba cansada**

**-Oye, Alexia.-**

**-*Bostezo* Sí?-**

**-Sí quieres puedes quedarte solo por esta noche.-**

**-Yaaay!-**

**Alexia le temía un poco a la oscuridad, ella siempre se metía en el cuarto de Kevin para que él le tranquilizara contándole una que otras cosas que el había hecho consideraba una tontería, así se calmaba y se dormía.**

**Alexia y Kevin hicieron lo que normalmente harían, bañarse, cepillarse y encontrarse en el tercer piso para que Alexia durmiera tranquila**

**-Ya, Alex?-**

**-Lista!-**

**Alexia subió las escaleras corriendo y se encontró con su hermano, quien estaba de brazos cruzados**

**-Cuidado en las escaleras, no querrás lastimarte o si?-**

**-No, Kevin! y si quisiera, escucharía a Justin Bieber!-**

**Kevin soltó una risa, la cual Alexia no pudo escapar y se unió**

**-Bueno, arriba!-**

**Alexia corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del final a la izquierda, y se metió bajo las sabanas**

**Cuando Kevin llegó, ella estaba metida bajo las sabanas**

**-Alex, dame espacio, sabes que doy muchas vueltas en la noche.-**

**-Ok, ruedita.-**

**-Y por qué ruedita, pegasis?-**

**-Porque si, Ruedita.-**

**-Ya duérmete, mañana tenemos que ayudarle a Gina con su venta de cupcakes.-**

**-Mmmh, se me agua la boca...-**

**-No babees!-**

**-No lo hago!-**

**-Hmm, más te vale, eh?-**

**-Buenas noches, Kevin.-**

**-Igual, Alexia.-**

**Los dos cerraron sus ojos, arropados y cómodos en la misma cama, cayendo en la tierra infinita de sueños**

**~Al día siguiente~ ~Kevin Narra~**

***Ding Dong***

**-Hmm, Alexia... anda.-**

**-Por qué?-**

**-Anda tú!-**

**-Ya voy, pesado...-**

**Luego de que Alexia fuera a atender la puerta, rodé y quise dormir, pero recordé que a las 9:30 debíamos estar en casa de Gina, una amiga muy querida de nosotros y nos ofrecimos, junto con los Patrickson, a ayudarle con su venta de cupcakes para recaudar dinero por buenas causas**

**-KEVIN!-**

**Esa fue Alexia...**

**-Ya voy!-**

**Corrí escaleras abajo como si se tratase de algo muy malo, y casi me caigo en el segundo piso.**

**-Mira, mi paquete!- dijo ella señalándolo **

**-Alexia! Me asustaste, pensé que era algo más peor!- le regañé por haberme hecho bajar como loco las escaleras**

**Fui a la cocina a preparar algo para el desayuno, cuando recordé algo...**

_**-''Espera, paquete? Eso debía venir dentro de dos semanas...-''**_

**-Alexia! No lo abras!- le grité alertado a mi hermana**

**-Por qué? Es mío y ya llegó gracias al deseo que pedí ayer!-**

**-Alexia, ese no debe ser el paquete, recuerda que debía llegar en dos semanas!-**

**-Por qué no lo abrimos y descubrimos qué tiene?-**

**-Y qué si es una bomba casera? No!-**

**-Pero!-**

**-Ya está decidido, no lo abriremos.-**

**-Está bien...-**

**-Ya voy a hacer el desayuno, por qué no preparas la mesa mientras cocino algo rápido aquí?-**

**-Vale, ya voy.-**

**~Alexia Narra~**

**Eso no es justo, el paquete estaba ahí y no le veo nada malo, él siempre me sobre protege...**

**Fui a la sala y preparé la mesa, poniéndole manteles, vasos y platos.**

**Le eché una mirada a la cajeta y escuché una voz, era algo como más bien un susurro...**

**-Kevin! Creo que escuché algo de la cajeta!- le dije algo preocupada**

**-Espera, iré allá en 5 minutos!-**

**Suspiré y murmuré algo que ni él escuchó**

**-Siempre eres así, Kevin...-**

**Luego de cinco minutos, Kevin salió de la cocina con unos panqueques y jugo de naranja**

**-Sí sabes que el sabor del juego de naranja queda afuera si comes panqueques con sirope...- le dije, extrañada de que él no lo supiera**

**-Lo sé, pero qué podemos hacer?- respondió poniendo dos en cada plato, y un poco de jugo en los vasos**

**Los dos nos sentamos y comimos tranquilos, hasta que escuché otro ruido... parecía la misma voz...**

**-Oíste eso?- le pregunté a Kevin**

**-Sí, viene de la cajeta?- preguntó con una inseguridad**

**-Veré que hay allí.-**

**-No, Kevin. Yo iré...-**

**-Estás loca? Si te pasa algo-**

**-No va a pasar nada, no seas paranoico.-**

**Me acerqué a la cajeta y corté la cinta adhesiva que tenía, Kevin estaba detrás mío, por si saltaba algo inesperado de la cajeta, él sería el que recibiera el golpe o cosa.**

**Abrí la cajeta y no pude creer lo que vi... Por primera vez, pensé que mis ojos me jugaban una mala pasada, volteé a mirar a Kevin y él tenía la misma expresión...**

**-Debes estar bromeando...- fue lo único que escuché de él decir**

**-Por Celestia!- exclamé asustada, sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo**

**-Hola.- dijo una pony pegaso dentro de la cajeta, su carita se veía triste y cargaba a otro pony...**

**Era una pegaso gris, de cabello, cola amarilla y ojos amarillos y una marca de burbujitas en su costado... En sus cascos tenía a una pequeña unicornio dormida, con cabello amarillo y pelaje púrpura pálido, ésta no tenía una marca...**

**-Yo digo que hay que ayudarlas, Kevin.- le dije tratando de sacar a los pobres ponis de allí**

**Kevin tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña, la pegaso estaba asustada, confundida y tenía una mirada sobre protectora con la pequeña unicornio**

**-Tranquila, puedes confiar en nosotros! Ella está en muy buenas manos.- le dije de muy buena manera, pero pareció no entender la parte de ''en muy buenas manos'', así que corregí**

**-En buenos cascos, en muy buenos cascos.- **

**La pegaso olfateó algo y miró los panqueques, luego me lanzó una mirada como si quisiera decirme si puedo dejarle comer un par**

**-Oh, claro! Ve, come los que quieras.-**

**La pegaso se alegró y replicó un ''Gracias'', voló hasta los platos y tomó tres panqueques.**

**-Alex!- **

**Miré al pasillo de al fondo y vi que venía la pequeña unicornio, ésta parecía muy asustada**

**-Mamá!-**

**-Dinky, tranquila...- dijo la pegaso, abrazando a la pequeña**

**~Narra el Narrador~ (Confusión xD)**

**La pegaso abrazó a la pequeña unicornio y la tranquilizó..**

**-Por qué no nos presentamos? Así nos conoceremos mejor y seres mejores amigos, no?- dijo Alexia llevando a los ponis al sillón**

**Los ponis se sentaron, la pegaso junto con la pequeña unicornio y los hermanos sentados en un sillón de al frente que se encontraba en una parte de la sala**

**-Soy Ditzy Doo, ella es Dinky Doo... y ustedes quiénes son? Dónde estamos? Por qué estábamos encerrados en esa caja?- la pegaso empezó a hacer preguntas**

**-Él es Kevin y yo soy Alexia, Están en el pueblo del Milagro, y no sabemos como acabaron allí...-**

**-Ésa es la pregunta del millón... Cómo llegaron a Hope town?- preguntó en voz alta y en general, Kevin**

**-De Ponyville a Hope town?- replicó Dinky**

**-Exacto...- asentó Alexia**

**-Entonces, manos y cascos a la obra... debemos investigar primero todo este enredo.- dijo Kevin**

* * *

**Hello a todos! Al fin terminé! dos días hasta la 12 de la mañana es algo... wow... y quiero decir que se me fue la inspiración al verlo como en inglés, sí lo sé pero no sé si quiera postearla en inglés... si alguien quiere tiene mi permiso, claro antes envíame un P.M. y listo! Hope Town está en las Bahamas... así que... son de las Bahamas, y no lo sabía, eso se los juro _ , Alexia, Kevin y Gina me pertenecen! Dinky y Ditzy no son mías! si fueran les daría permiso para usarlas sin disclaimer! **

**Y si quieren pasarme una idea o darme una sugerencia, no lo duden! y daré créditos por eso. Así que Plz! Reviews, si te gustó le puedes dar en favorito y si quieres seguir la historia, síguela!**

**Por cierto, Imagen de DevianArt! Se despide, Timey!**


End file.
